More Than A Feeling
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: There's a new girl at school, and the members of The Breakfast Club have to show her around. What happens when our favorite “Brain” falls for her? Will she like him back? Takes place right where the movie left off. A/A, C/J, B/OC


Title: More Than a Feeling

Author: fourladiesofmischief

Spoilers: Whole Movie

Summary: There's a new girl at school, and the members of The Breakfast Club have to show her around. What happens when our favorite "Brain" falls for her? Will she like him back? Takes place right where the movie left off.

Couples: AllisonAndy, ClaireBender, OCBrian

~*~  
Chapter One

Monday Morning: Terrific or Terrible?

~*~

It was a bright Monday morning in Shermer, Illinois. It was March 26th, 1984, and the weather was warm and balmy. But, of course, I'm not telling you this story to ramble on and on about the weather. This is a story about The Breakfast Club, five people I know extremely well.

~*~

On that Monday morning, at 5:30 AM, Allison Reynold's alarm clock started beeping rather loudly. She rummaged around on her bedside table until she found the source of the beeping and threw it against the black wall. She got up, stretched, and walked into the bathroom.

Allison wasn't ugly, but she could be if she tried. But, on this particular morning, she didn't want to be ugly. She wanted to be beautiful and perfect so that she could impress her new boyfriend's friends. His name was Andrew Clarke, and he was a MAJOR jock. So, naturally, Allison did NOT want to embarrass him.

She pulled on her only skirt (purple and black checkered) and a pair of black leggings. Then she tugged on an oversized "I Hate You... Go Away and Leave Me Alone" shirt, and Andy's Letterman jacket (which he willingly gave her). She then put on her one pair of nice dress shoes (Claire had given them to her) and fixed her hair and makeup before walking downstairs.

"Hey," she murmured to her Dad, who was sitting at the table reading the New York Times. Allison quickly grabbed a piece of toast off the stack and grabbed her bag. "Bye."

Her Dad didn't even notice her walk out the door.

~*~

Andrew Clarke felt comfortably bare without his Letterman jacket on, and he smiled wide as he parked his car in the School's parking lot. He hadn't seen his girlfriend, Allison, since Saturday, and if he didn't see her soon he was going to start experiencing withdrawal. Definetly not a good thing.

"Hey Sporto," Bender said, waiting for Andrew to get out of the car. "What's shakin'?"

"I don't know, John," Andrew looked around anxiously, trying to spot the familiar Letterman jacket in the large crowd. "I'm just a.... um I'm.... lookin' for Allison? You seen her yet?"

"Nope, Klepto has not yet made her appearance," Bender stepped on his cigarette and then the two of them started to walk into the school. "But, trust me, she will. You can definetly count on getting some action today, Sporto."

Andy stared at him. "Is that honestly all you think about?" he asked. "I just want to make sure she's okay, safe, and that my 'friends' aren't making fun of her. 'Cause if they are I'm gonna beat their asses."

"And I would gladly help you," Bender added. "Oh, hey Dorkwad," he said as Brian Johnson walked up to join their group.

"Hey Bender, hey Andy," he said nervously in response. "Either of you seen Claire or Allison?"

"Nope," John and Andy replied in unison.

That was when a moderately tall, red-haired girl ran up and knocked Bender to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry John!" Claire said. "I didn't see you there."

Bender looked up and smirked. "Well, hello Princess," he said, accepting her hand as she pulled him to his feet. "How lovely to see you."

Brian and Andy both noticed that Bender was wearing a diamond earring in his left ear, and Claire was wearing one in her right. They were matching. Brian and Andy shot a look at each other before beginning to laugh hysterrically. Claire looked at them like they were nutjobs that belonged in an insane asylum.

"Honestly you two," she said. "What is so funny?"

"You and Bender are wearing matching earrings!" Brian guffawed. "That's hilarious!"

Bender grumbled something about "stupid, short dorkwads" and "making fun of my style". Claire stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Bender to make him shut up. Andy shook his head and smiled. Some things never change.

~*~

By the time second period had started, Andy STILL hadn't found Allison. He was starting to get really worried. What if she was kidnapped? What if one of his so called 'friends' had beat her up? What if someone raped her?! The bell rang, and he practically flew out of Mr. Merner's History class.

"Hey," a voice said quietly from behind him.

Andy turned around and smiled shyly. "Hey Allison," he said. "You're wearing the jacket."

"Yeah," she blushed slightly. He took her hand in his and they started down the hallway together, causing many people to stare at them. "Who's that with Clarke?" some asked. "Who's that girl?" said others. Allison looked down, utterly embarrassed. She didn't expect people to like her, but, she didn't expect rumors either.

"It's okay," Andy whispered to her, his cool breath tickling her ear. "They're all idiots anyways." he squeezed her hand gently and they walked together into Trigonometry together. They grabbed a seat at the back of the room and got out their books.

~*~

Meanwhile, Claire and Bender were in Gym class. She was amazed that he was even in school, let alone actually wearing the required uniform. Not only that, but, he was also wearing the earring she gave him! He looked over and grinned at her before rejoining the boys, who were playing soccer.

"Why are you looking at _John Bender_?" her 'friend' Amber asked. "He's like, so ugly. And why did I hear that you kissed him in front of the school today?"

Claire looked over at her. "Huh, sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Honestly, Kuh-Laire, you've been acting so weird ever since that Saturday Detention," Amber said. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Claire smiled. "I'm fine."

~*~


End file.
